memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TrekFan
This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. If I left a comment on another page, expect my reply there. Hello to our friends in the UK "The English, the English, the English are best!". Great to meet a nice person from the Isles. I am sorry for making it sound like I didn't like the UK (I actually think its an awesome place!). I'm sure there are a lot of nice British people around. Wikipedia also has a large population of Russian editors and editors from the Scandanavian countries so I did not mean to pick on the UK since those other two groups can be just as bad (if not worse) with harrasing American editors. But then, there are nice folks in those two groups too. So, as Winston once said: "Never has so much been owed to so few" :-) -FC 21:59, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Hey, no problem. Everywhere has it's jerks, including England and America. Nice to meet you. I'm starting a friends list on my user page. Mind if I put you on it? -- TrekFan 23:13, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Friends List Hey, sorry about the delay in responding. I've been kinda busy. Anyways, I don't have a problem with you adding me to your user page. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 12:59, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Hey, no problem. And thanks! -- TrekFan 15:38, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Resolving FA Nominations Just to let you know, you resolved the FA nomination for Klingon history too early. As per FA nomination policy, "A nomination can be resolved if it has been inactive for seven days, meaning that there were no new opposing votes in that time." "Klingon history" was suggested on the 12th and archived on the 17th. That's 6 days. With a clear consensus on that article, this is just some technical nitpicking. But in the future, could we please wait the requisite time? Thanks, – Cleanse 00:37, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :I apologise. I must have misread. I thought it was nominated a day earlier than that. I will double check in future. Sorry! -- TrekFan 00:39, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah, don't worry about it, mate. Just letting you know. We don't want people challenging the legitimacy of an FA because the discussion was closed too early.– Cleanse 00:56, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Got it. And once again, sorry. I'll double check in future. -- TrekFan 16:10, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Operation Fort Knox Nomination Hi TrekFan. While I love the work you've put in to date on the Operation Fort Knox page, I think there is some room for improvement. I've made some suggestions on the talkpage and would be happy to help get it up there. I haven't done anything yet out of respect that it is really your project, seeing as you've contributed the vast majority of it. As such, I won't comment on the Nominations page yet, but keep up the good work and I'm sure it'll get there. Tanky 05:38, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, Tanky. I was looking for some comments and suggestions anyway. -- TrekFan 17:44, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Spaces Hey TF, well I put bigger spaces between paragraphs mostly because visually it is easier to read and more appealing. Leaving only one space bar between paragraphs just makes the summary page look cluttered and as if it was just one solid block of text - which can be discouraging. So I really believe leaving more space in between paragraphs makes accessing and reading the page and information contained within it more appealing and 'cleaner" if you so will. The spaces I leave are, therefore, really not "random". Imagine you read a newspaper article or a paper or even an email and everything is jammed into one or two tight paragraphs. Makes you not wanna approach it - it is kind of overwhelming. Anyway, hope that makes sense. – Distantlycharmed 21:42, 20 August 2008 (UTC) : I know what you mean, but the MA standard is to just have the one space in between paragraphs, not four or five. And what was with the new lines in the middle of sentences? I saw that a lot throughout the article. If you want to edit on MA, you need to follow the policies and guidelines. -- TrekFan 21:47, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Well I am not gonna get into another debate over the rigidity of the system here. MA guidelines should make sense and be re-evaluated, especially when someone has an idea for improvement. Spacing paragraphs more widely makes the pages look more appealing, cleaner and crisp ( I didnt do 5 by the way, only 2). If you don't think it is worth re-evaluating (whatever authority you have to make that judgment) and just want to point out to rules again, so be it. Apparently since I dont have a "blue" account my suggestions are also not taken seriously. Oh well. I also am not sure what you mean with the new lines in the middle of a sentence. I use IE at home for editing and ever since MA changed, the edit page looks weird and freezes often. So that might just have been a random error. – Distantlycharmed 23:36, 20 August 2008 (UTC) : When did I say I don't take you seriously because you have a "red link"? You have used this excuse before when nobody has been saying anything of the sort against you. All you need to do is have a good read of the MA guidelines and these debates can be avoided. By the way, if you simply added something to your user page, your name wouldn't appear red, not that it has any impact on my opinion of a user. -- TrekFan 23:50, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Look everytime something is slightly changed or improved, I hear the same "refer to MA rules" standard response and get dismissed - as if the MA guidelines were the ten commandments that couldnt possibly be changed. When someone has a suggestion then the correct way is to assess it and give arguments for or against the suggested change before making a decision. And yes it was another user under the Picard Quote debate who said he is annoyed that every now and then someone with a "red" account who has seen a few episodes comes in and wants to change things. True, it wasn't you, but I got this feeling that there simply is no felxibility here or room for allowing for input and suggestions.– Distantlycharmed 00:57, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :There is 'flexibility' and 'room for suggestions'. You just have to go about doing it within the scope of the rules of MA. Any organisation/project/group needs rules by which to follow or there would be chaos. Stick to the rules and you will be OK. Before making any major changes, just discuss it on the talk page first - that's what it's there for. In some cases, people have spent hours on an article and it's not fair when someone comes along and deletes/changes something that in fairness should could been kept, or at least discussed. Also, when you are using talk pages (such as this user talk page), remember that the person intiating the conversation doesn't need to indent. Only people who join conversations indent and everytime someone does they indent +1. That way it makes it clear a different person is speaking. -- TrekFan 01:06, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I am not going to initiate a principles debate everytime I add a period or comma to a section. I have not changed the structure of anything around here, merely increased paragraph spacing in order to make the text visually appealing. That's all. I dont disagree with having rules, but some people seem to see themselves as the ultimate authority on this, dumping on others everytime an improvement is suggested. You cannot seriously believe that attempting to clean up a section that looks cluttered otherwise is a bad idea. Anyway dont worry, I will not increase the paragraph spacing from now on, god forbid. – Distantlycharmed 03:42, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry for using your talk page for this, TrekFan - perhaps you might want to think about moving this whole discussion to Distantlycharmed's talk page, where it all started. ::Anyway, commenting on what was said above: Yes, guidelines should make sense, and might need to be reevaluated every once in a while. However, the guideline to create paragraphs by adding one blank line does make sense. Technically, every additional blank line just adds unnecessary formatting to the HTML source of a page. The correct way to achieve a different spacing between paragraphs would be to use CSS - something you can do for yourself, if you want, and we'd even help you with that if you just asked. This would also have the advantage of changing all pages to that new format, and not just the one page among nearly 30,000 that you happened to edit. Doing it that way doesn't really make sense, does it? ::On a more general level, you complained, more than once, that you're not allowed to "suggest improvements". This is simply not true - you are. However, keep in mind that this site has been active for nearly five years now. So, not everything you might think of as an "improvement" really is one, or even is a new idea for that matter. Also keep in mind that "suggesting" does not equal "simply changing it on one page or another" - that just makes the site inconsistent. If you really want to suggest, do so by opening up a discussion somewhere. -- Cid Highwind 10:33, 21 August 2008 (UTC)